The Other Ones
by The Other
Summary: yeah, crap title, crap summary. Full summery inside. Rated T for saftly cause you never know what could happen. Please read and review. I dont think the title suits the story though. EDIT: I edited Chapter 2 so it makes some sense.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay new fan fiction. Just ignore the birth scene because I suck at doing them. Please read and review, otherwise I get sad and don't add any new chapters. I don't care if it's mean or nice, but constructive criticism would be great.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King or any of its characters. I own my crazy imagination and Kaiba, Kula, Kaphu, Kilika, Sarina and Neeka.

Summery: What happened to the other cubs that Zira had. This follows the story of Taka and how he became Scar, and the story of his lost cubs.

**The day Zira had Kovu**

Zira held her new baby in her paws. He was a dark brown color, with a tiny tuft of a black mane growing out of the top of his head. She felt a great pain coming from her stomach and looked at Rafiki.

After three or four minutes of excruciating pain later Rafiki was holding two other cubs, who looked a lot like the other one she had given birth to.

"Oh no, Taka only wanted one cub. He said he'd kill the others." Zira said nervously.

"Don't worry. I will take them. We will keep it a secret from Taka." said Rafiki.

Zira nodded and licked the three cubs clean. She named the first one Kovu and the other two Kula and Kaiba. Kaiba was a tough lioness. She started off by slapping Kula across the face, leaving a scratch mark across his left eye. Zira laughed and looked out towards the mouth of the cave.

"Mufasa." called Zira.

"Yes Zira?" he said smiling.

"Do you know when your brother will be back?"

"No, he left with the other lionesses quite a while a go." Mufasa said, looking at the other lioness cubs.

Just then Rafiki came walking in, jumping up and down.

"Mufasa, Kaphu, Sarina and Neeka are here, from the Shadow lands." Rafiki said, calming himself down.

Mufasa looked at Zira.

"Kaphu and Sarina are great parents. They will be the ones taking Kaiba and Kula." Said Mufasa, nodding at the door where two brown lions stood.

Kaphu was a dark brown color with a thick black mane, thicker then Mufasa's. He had an elegant stride, with his head up and without hesitating on where he would take his next step. Sarina was a lighter brown, with a bundle of brown fur in her mouth.

"Zira, this is Kaphu and Sarina. Kaphu and Sarina, this is Zira and her cubs." said Mufasa, nodding.

"Pleased to meet you, I understand about your misfortune. Men, never want more then one." Sarafina said with a laugh.

"Good Evening, congratulations on your cubs, they will be safe in our paws." said Kaphu, ignoring Sarina's remark.

Zira smiled.

"Thank you, Taka will be back soon and you must take them now." said Zira.

Sarina nodded and walked out side. She came back in with another lioness in tow. Her fur was a much lighter color, a creamy white color almost.

"This is Kilika. She will be taking one of the cubs." Sarina said.

Zira opened her paws and took Kovu out and left Kilika and Kaphu to take the others.

"The boy is Kula and the girl is Kaiba. Please take care of them." Zira said, tears coming to her eyes.

Sarina nodded and turned to Mufasa. Kilika and Sarina bowed to him before starting the decent down Pride Rock.

"Kaphu, I trust you to raise them up well. Don't let them leave the Shadow lands, and don't tell them about their father or mother. You are their mother and father now. Tell them when they get older, into adulthood. Look after them" said Mufasa, looking at Kaphu.

Kaphu nodded and bowed. Then he walked after his wife andKilika.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, new chapter. I had fun with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King Characters. I only own Kaiba, Kula, Neeka, Sarina, Kaphu, Kilika, The Shadow Lands and all of the pride members in it.

Kaphu, Kilika and Sarina walked to the Shadow lands and called their pride to the centre of the cave.

"We have two new members of our Pride today. We have just come from the Pride lands by request of King Mufasa. One of their lionesses fell pregnant and had triplets, but her mate didn't want that. He only wanted one, and then he said that he would kill the others. She gave birth while he was away. We took the two cubs and have brought them here." said Sarina in a loud voice, ignoring the gasps from the other lionesses.

"You must always look out for them, and don't tell them about their past. We are their family and they had no other mother or father. King Mufasa has trusted us to look after them." said Kaphu, looking down at the small lion in his paws.

"So, welcome Kaiba and Kula, to the Shadow Lands!" said Sarina.

As the cubs got older they played with Neeka and the other lionesses. They looked after them, pretending that they were immediate family.

"Hey Neeka, ask Dad if we can go to the watering hole in the pride lands." said Kula one day after Kaiba's and his fourth birthday.

Neeka nodded and bounded up the stones to get to his father. He came back down a few minutes later with a grin on his face.

"He said we can go, as long as Shayla and Sadie go with us." said Neeka happily.

Kaiba and Kula grinned and they ran up to the two brown lionesses. They were the best two lionesses at hunting, but they were not over protective.

Shayla and Sadie agreed to go and they set off into the Pride lands. As they neared the watering hole Sadie sniffed the air.

"Kids, get in the bushes. There are some other lions around. Shayla and I will check it out." said Sadie, beckoning to Shayla with her head.

Neeka, Kaiba and Kula slowly crept into the bushes while the two older lionesses slowly made their way to the water hole. As they got closer they realized who it was.

"King Mufasa, we just brought the kids over because they were bored." said Sadie bowing.

"That is quite alright Sadie; I have brought my own son, Simba. Who did you bring?" asked Mufasa, tossing his head towards his son.

"Kaiba, Kula and Neeka." said Shayla, smiling at the future king.

"I haven't seen the twins for a while. How are they?"

Shayla nodded in response while Sadie went to retrieve them.

"Come on, it's only the king of the pride lands and his son." said Sadie as she approached the bush.

They raced to the waterhole and bowed to the King. Kaiba and Kula looked at Mufasa uncertainly.

"You look familiar." They said.

Mufasa looked at them and breathed in.

"Hmm…. I don't think so." He said, patting the young ones on the head.

Suddenly two other lionesses and a younger lioness walked up to Mufasa.

"Ah. You must meet the twins. This is Kaiba and Kula. Kaphu and Sarina's son and daughter, Kaiba, Kula, This is my mate, Sarabi and her sister Sarafina. This is Nala, Sarafina's daughter. And Kiara over there is Nala and Simba's daughter." said Mufasa, nuzzling Sarabi.

Kaiba, Kula and Neeka ran over to where Nala and Simba were playing in the water with Kiara. Nala and Simba left their cub to go and talk to the others

"Good Evening." Neeka said to Kiara in a seducing voice.

Kaiba and Kula rolled their eyes as Neeka made another attempt to impress Kiara.

Kiara giggled. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

"Yes, a pleasure to meet someone with your beauty." Neeka said, walking up to her.

"Where does he get this stuff?" said Kula as Neeka and Kiara walked out of the water and lay down under a tree.

Kaiba shrugged but then had a fit of laughter. As Mufasa, Simba and the lionesses talked Mufasa's brother came over to the cubs.

"Oh my, what have we got here?" said Taka smiling.

The cubs ran up to Taka. Zira stepped up behind Taka and looked at the twins. She closed her eyes for a second and then watched the kids play with Taka.

A/N: Let's just erase the theories about Sarafina mating with Taka and having Nala. Let's just say it was a visiting King.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I finally did another chapter. Hope you like this one. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kaiba, Kula, Neeka, King Kaphu, Queen Sarina, Tamaki, Benxi and Enxi.

"Can I go over to the Shadow lands with Kovu, Dad?" asked Kiara.

"All right, Zazu, go to the Shadow lands and tell Queen Sarina and King Kaphu that we are coming over." Simba said.

"Yes sire." said Zazu and he flew off.

"King Simba, allow me to take Kiara to the Shadow Lands, I am heading that way myself." said Taka, standing next to Zira.

Simba nodded and walked into the cave.

"Father, Kiara is going to the Shadow Lands to play with the twins and Taka is taking them." Simba said, nuzzling his mother and watching his father's expression.

"You are going to do well as the new King, Simba. Come, I want to take a walk with you. Tell Kiara that she will go to the Shadow Lands when we come back." Mufasa said, standing up and stretching.

Simba bowed and left the caves to find Kiara.

Simba and Mufasa walked down the stones of Pride Rock and onto the grassy plains below it.

"Simba, being king isn't an easy challenge, and once you accomplish it there is no going back." Mufasa said.

"Yes Father." Simba said.

"You must respect every animal, as you would respect me, but be firm." Mufasa stopped at the waterhole and lay down.

"What about the hyena's?" Simba asked, lying down next to Mufasa.

"You will only attack them if they disobey you. You cannot kill them for fun, only if they have done something wrong, but do not kill them. You must scare them, and if they do the same thing, or something worse, then you may kill them." Mufasa said, chuckling.

Simba smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Always remember. The great Kings of the past will always be there to guide you. If you have problems or troubles, go to them." Mufasa said standing up.

"Yes Father." Simba said and they walked back to Pride Rock.

"Taka, you may take Kiara to the Shadow Lands now." Simba said as they returned.

"Yippee!" Kiara yelled.

Taka bowed and he and Kiara walked down the stones and set off to the Shadow Lands.

When they got there the King and Queen asked Taka to take care of the kids and Taka agreed.

"Would you like to go to the gorge in the Pride lands?" asked Taka, an evil smile playing on his lips.

The kids nodded eagerly and Taka told them to wait in the caves. Taka ran to the top of the gorge and told his hyena's about the children.

"As soon as I give the signal, chase the wildebeest down the gorge." said Taka and he ran back to the Shadow Lands.

"Okay kids, let's go." Taka said, smiling.

When they reached the gorge the kids ran down the said and played tag in the wide open space.

"Kovu, come here for a moment would you." Taka said and jumped up a couple of the steps to the top of the gorge.

Kovu walked up to his father and lay down next to him.

"Now stay here and don't move." Taka said, standing up and looking at the top of the gorge.

At the top of the gorge three hyenas were waiting for Taka to stand up.

"There he is! Let's do this" said the female, Tamaki, as she charged at the wildebeests, snapping at their heels.

The two others, Benxi and Enxi charged after her, chasing the wildebeests down the side of the gorge. They stopped at the side and watched the children cower at the sight of them.

"RUN!" yelled Neeka.

Taka smiled and told Kovu to stay were he was as he jumped to the top of the gorge and ran to Pride Rock.

"Simba, Mufasa. The children are at the gorge and the wildebeests are running down there! You must come quickly." Taka said, putting on a fake worried voice.

Mufasa and Simba immediately ran down to the gorge and looked for the children.

"There!" shouted Simba, pointing to a very weak tree where all of the kids were clinging on.

Mufasa, Simba and Scar jumped into the herd of wildebeest, dodging their hoofs while slowly getting to the tree. Simba reached it first and grabbed Kiara. He placed her on the rock where Kovu was and sat down panting.

Mufasa grabbed Kaiba and took him to the same place and Scar did the same to Kula. Suddenly Taka remembered Neeka and ran into the gorge again. Suddenly the tree snapped and Neeka went flying onto one of the wildebeests back. It bucked and sent Neeka to the floor.

Taka finally reached Neeka and hit him with one of his paws. Neeka rolled and hit one of the wildebeest's hooves then into the side of the gorge, getting trampled by some of the wildebeests.

When the gorge had cleared out Simba and Mufasa jumped down from the ledge and found Scar kneeling down next to the limp body of Neeka.

Mufasa bit his lip and sighed. Simba looked at the poor cub and looked at Taka with rage.

"What?" Taka asked, watching Simba's furious expression.

"You killed him, don't play dumb with us, we were watching your every move." Simba said, walking towards Taka and baring his teeth.

Mufasa growled at Taka and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. Taka pushed Mufasa off and swiped Mufasa across the face with his claws before getting pounced on by Simba. Mufasa went flying into a wall but quickly got up and moved in again.

Suddenly Mufasa made a blow to a weak spot on Taka's back and he roared in pain. He slashed at Simba and Mufasa, sending them both flying into the wall. Simba stood up and looked around for Taka but he had already left.

The kids watched from the cliff as Simba roared in frustration before turning to his dad.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, 2 chapters in one day. How cool. Thanks for all the reviews, it really means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Kaiba, Kula, Sarina, Kaphu, Neeka, Sadie, and Shayla.

Simba ran to his father and helped him up.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Simba worriedly.

"I'm fine, let's just get the kids and return to Pride Rock, and then we will decide what to do with Taka." Mufasa said.

"What about Neeka?" asked Simba, looking at the dead cub.

"We will take him with us, and then tell his parents. I'll get Zazu to find them." Mufasa said, walking over to Neeka and picking him up.

Simba nodded and went to the ledge where the kids were watching.

"Come on guys, time to go." He said and the kids followed the two lion's home.

Halfway there Mufasa cried out in pain.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Simba exclaimed and rushed to help him.

"Just a little bruised from the fight. Don't worry, I'll be okay. We'll get Rafiki to check on me after okay." Mufasa said.

Simba nodded and they continued walking to Pride Rock.

"Mufasa, oh my goodness, are you okay!" Sarabi exclaimed, running up to Mufasa and nuzzling him.

Simba turned to Kiara.

"Take your friends to the caves and stay there while we figure things out." He said.

Kiara nodded and they ran up to the caves.

Nala and the other lionesses rushed up to Simba and Mufasa, making sure they were okay.

"Zazu, find Neeka's parents and Rafiki and get them here now" Simba said to Zazu and he flew off in a hurry.

"Zira, take Neeka and put him somewhere safe, Nala, look after the children and everybody else scout the area. Look for Taka and bring him here. Sarabi, stay here and look after Mufasa for me." Simba said helping his father into the caves.

When the lioness had gone Nala took the children to the very top of Pride Rock to watch them. Rafiki ran into the caves where Mufasa was lying.

"Oh dear, Mufasa, what has happened?" he asked, sitting down and inspecting Mufasa's wounds.

"Taka, he killed Neeka and nearly killed the children. We fought him and he ran off." Mufasa said, groaning.

Rafiki lowered his eyes. "Okay, everybody out. I will come and get you when I am finished." Rafiki said, shooing Simba and Sarabi out.

Sarabi and Simba lay on the rocks, waiting for King Kaphu and Queen Sarina to arrive. When they arrived Simba ran up to them, explaining what happened.

"My father's brother, Taka, set the kids up and took them to the gorge. The wildebeest came running and Taka came to get us. We rescued the children but when Taka went to get Neeka he…… killed him." Simba said, closing his eyes.

Sarafina choked back a sob and Kaphu frowned.

"Where is Neeka?" asked Kaphu.

Simba pointed to some bushes and Kaphu and Sarina walked over and pulled them apart. Neeka lay on a flat rock, surrounded by flowers and petals. Sarina started to cry and buried her head into Kaphu's mane.

"I'm so sorry." Simba said. "We've sent out all our lionesses to find Taka and bring him back here."

"We shall help. Sarina, go back to the Shadow Lands and rally the lionesses, I will go and look." Kaphu said.

"Don't worry Queen Sarina I shall send Zazu." Simba said as Zazu flew off.

"Thank you. Can we keep Neeka and the kids here until we have found him?" Sarina said.

Simba nodded and went back to Sarabi, while Nala came back down with the kids.

"Take them to the waterhole, take them where ever, just keep them busy." Sarabi said to Nala.

Nala nodded and exited ride Rock with the kids in tow.

Suddenly Rafiki walked out with a sorrowful look on his face.

"I did everything I could, but he was too weak to survive." He said, sighing.

"No! It can't be true. Tell me it's not true." Sarabi said, blinking back tears.

She ran into the caves and saw Mufasa's dead body. She lay next to him and cried, muttering things to him about how she loved him. Simba came in slowly; he sat down in the corner of the cave and closed his eyes trying to control his sadness. He bit his lip and stood up again and walked outside.

Zazu flew into him.

"We found him! Where is Mufasa?" Zazu said.

"He is in the caves." Simba said.

Simba climbed to the top of Pride Rock and roared to all the lionesses to come back to Pride Rock. Group by group they came, the one with Taka last.

"Good work and thank you King Kaphu, Queen Sarina, Shayla and Sadie." Simba said to them as they came onto Pride Rock with Taka.

Zira walked up to Taka and frowned at him.

"Why Taka, why did you do this. You killed Neeka and your own brother." She asked him, tears streaming down her face.

She raised her paw and scratched him across the face, leaving a gash on either side of one eye.

"Now you will always remember what you have done, by your scar." Zira said, turning away from him.

"Hey Zira, call me Scar." He said, sighing.

"Shut up." she said and walked away to the other lionesses.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is shorter then my other chapters but only because I needed a cliff hanger. I'll do a longer one later. After I finish this one I think i'll do a sequal...maybe

Disclaimer: Still don't own Lion King. I only own Sadie, Shayla, Kilika, Kaiba, Kula, Neeka, Kaphu, Sarina, Tamaki and The Shadow Lands. Wow, thats a lot.

"Taka, I have no reason not to banish you from the Pride Lands forever. You killed the King and the future king of the Shadow lands. If we weren't a loyal pride we would kill you on the spot. But, as ruler Mohatu once said 'To be fair is to be righteous'. I can't go against my great grandfather's wishes." Simba said, standing on the top of Pride Rock.

"My name isn't Taka anymore… It's Scar. Fine, banish me, but I'll be back. And I'll kill all of you!" Scar said and glared at all the surrounding animals.

"Go then, you have no business here anymore." Kaphu said growling at him.

Scar stayed where he was and growled back at Kaphu. Simba roared and all of the lionesses charged at him. Scar fled and ran outside of the Pride lands and into the Outlands.

"What happened Taka, did you even think about this before you did it?" asked Tamaki, walking out of the shadows.

"My name is Scar…. My plan is still in motion. Leave it to me and we shall rule over the Pride lands." Scar said, sauntering towards the caves.

"King Kaphu, Queen Sarina. We are very sorry about my uncle. Now that Taka… I mean Scar is gone Kaiba and Kula can live here if you do not want them. You are welcome to stay in the Pride Lands for as long as you want." Simba said to them.

"That is very generous but we should get going. Thank you for looking after the kids. Kaiba, Kula, lets go." Queen Sarina said.

Kula and Kaiba nodded and walked slowly after their parents, watching Neeka's body as they walked.

"What happened? I thought Taka was a good lion, he was really nice to us the other day." Kula whispered to Kaiba and he shrugged.

As they reached the Shadow lands they saw something in the bushes ahead of them.

"Sadie, Shayla. Go check it out." Kaphu said, placing Neeka down.

The two lionesses stalked forward and growled. An evil cackle filled the air and the whole Shadow Lands pride ran forward and watched as the thing walked out of the bushes.

"Scar…." Sarina growled, half surprised,

"Ah….. You remember my name... Now, remember at Pride rock, about half an hour ago how I said I would kill you all. Well….. That included you." Scar said, smiling evilly.

'There is one of you and about 20 of us. You are outnumbered." Kaphu said with a faint smile in his lips.

"Yeah….. But not for long." Scar said and let out a roar.

About 78 hyenas burst out of the bushes and surrounded them, each cackling madly.

Kaiba and Kula looked around, terrified. They slipped in between their parents legs and crouched.

"What do you want?" asked Sarina, looking at Scar.

"Your lives" Scar replied.

Kaphu and Sarina roared and charged at Scar but only to be knocked down by hyenas. The rest of the pride battled the hyenas, viciously knocking back a couple, but then they were replaced by others. Scar watched from afar, grinning.

"We gotta get out of here!" shouted Kula to Kaiba.

He nodded and they scurried under hyenas and lionesses until they reached the edge of the crowd. They found some bushes and hid in them, watching the scene before them with wide eyes.

As soon as all the lionesses except for Sadie, Shayla and Kilika had been cleared out the hyenas all turned to Kaphu and Sarina. Scar walked forward and laughed as Kaphu tried to swipe at him. Scar raised a paw and easily knocked him to the ground.

Kilika and Sadie worked as one to kill the hyenas while Shayla, Sarina and Kaphu charged at Scar.

"You can't win Scar…. There is no place for you here." Sarina said, glaring at him.

"You may be right…. But you cannot kill me." Scar said.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Kilika.

Scar didn't answer for he had jumped up and ran the opposite direction.

"Leave him!" yelled Kaphu as Kilika and Sadie ran after him.

Sarina looked at him strangely but didn't argue.

"The kids, where are the kids?" Sarina asked, remembering about them.

"We're here mum." Kula said, walking with Kaiba towards them.

Sarina nuzzled them while Kilika, Sadie and Shayla checked for survivors.

"There is no one. We are the only ones left." Sadie declared after they had finished checking.

They slowly walked back to the Shadow Lands and put the kids in the caves.

"Do you think we should tell them." asked Sarina who was standing next to Kaphu just outside the caves.

"Yes, we shall tell them in the morning." He said and walked into the cave


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter, i'm hoping to get this finished soon so I can work on the sequal.

Disclaimer: I dont own The Lion King or any of i'ts characters. I own Kaphu, Sarina, Kaiba, Kula, Shayla, Sadie and Kilika

As the children slept Kaphu and Sarina planned what they were gonna tell them.

"I think we should just say it flat out. You're adopted." Kaphu said.

"No… we can't. They'll be heartbroken. How about…. We tell them the story of how they were adopted, how we saved their lives." Sarina said, looking over at them.

Kaphu nodded and Sarina walked into the cave and snuggled up behind the cubs. Kaphu walked in and lay down next to her and they both fell asleep, with Sadie, Shayla and Kilika taking shifts to guard the cave.

The next morning Kaphu woke before the others and walked to the edge of the Shadow lands. He breathed in the misty sent and sighed. As the sun rose he hurried back to the cave, where Sarina was waiting for him.

"Where did you go?" she asked, nuzzling him.

"Just to the border, I needed some time to think in the mist." He said, nuzzling her back.

"Yes… you always thought better in the mist didn't you." Sarina said, smiling.

Kaphu nodded and looked over at the cave where the cubs were waking up. Sarina walked over to them with a smiled on her face.

"Um… kids, your father and I need to tell you something. Come over here." She said, walking over to a couple of long flat rocks.

They all laid down on them and Sarina and Kaphu told Kaiba and Kula about their adoption. When they had finished Kula was about to cry and Kaiba had a scared frown on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Kaiba, staring down at his paws.

"Zira didn't want us to." Sarina said quietly.

"We're leaving. Don't try to follow us." Kaiba announced and he and Kula ran out of view of Kaphu and Sarina.

"Kaiba, Kula! Come back" shouted Sarina as they ran off.

As soon as they had gotten far enough away they started to look for a waterhole. They finally found one near the border.

"I can't believe it. It's not true, it can't be true. We are going to the Pride lands and we are gonna find out the truth." Kaiba said angrily after he had taken a drink.

"You sound like a leader Kaiba, how do you do it? How come you're not afraid?" Kula asked her voice scratchy from crying.

"I dunno, I'm angry I guess. I can't feel sad because I shouldn't be; I'm angry at our real Mom and Dad, Kaphu, Sarina and everyone else who was involved." He said, lying down in the shade.

Kula walked up in him and licked him face, he smiled at her and she lay down next to him.

"When are we going to the Pride lands?" she asked.

"As soon as we're ready." He said, looking at the sky.

"Where'd they go? Find them!" bellowed Kaphu, as Kilika, Sadie and Shayla bounded off the rocks and tried to pick up the cubs trail.

"They went this way, come on!" yelled Shayla, sniffing around on the ground.

"Hey, don't you think they'd look for us?" asked Kula.

Kaiba's eyes opened wide. "We better go now!" he said, standing up and taking one last drink.

Kula also took a drink before they sprinted out of the Shadow Lands and headed towards Pride Rock. After half an hour of running they reached the grassy plains. They slowed down and panted heavily, but still walked at a quick pace.

"Kaiba, I can't go on anymore, we need to rest." Kula stated, stopping.

"Can you make it to the waterhole?" Kaiba asked, pointing to the waterhole.

Kula nodded and they walked slowly towards it. When they reached it Kula walked into the water and lay down, so the water came up to her neck. Kaiba took a long drink and yawned.

"Come on, Pride Rock isn't too far away from where we are now, we can run slowly if you want." Kaiba said.

Kula laughed softly. "Kaiba, you and I both know that it wouldn't work. We could never just run slowly."

Kaiba chuckled as Kula stood up. They both ran the rest of the way and slowed down as they reached the stone steps that lead up to the cave.

"You ready?" Kaiba asked Kula.

She nodded and they walked up and over to Simba.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here, and are your parents here?" Simba asked brightly.

"We are here to find the truth. Yes, one of our parents is here. Our mother is over there, and our father is wrecking havoc somewhere with the hyenas." Kaiba said angrily, pointing at Zira, who was talking with Sarabi and had not, noticed the twins arrival.

"Oh…Listen, do you want to talk to anyone. Cause, ya know. We're all here for you." Simba said awkwardly.

"Mom, we'd like to talk to our mother." Kula said, quietly.

Simba nodded. "Zira, Kaiba and Kula would like to talk to you. They know."

Zira looked over and sighed. Kaiba and Kula ran over to her and sat between her paws.

"Why did you let us go?" Kula asked.

"Scar was gonna kill you and I wasn't gonna let that happen." Zira said, licking the tops of their heads.

"But, why didn't you come get us when he went evil?" Kaiba asked, resting his head on one of her paws.

"I wasn't thinking and I was having trouble with Kovu." Zira said.

"So you forgot about us?" Kula said angrily.

"No, no, no, no. I would never forget you guys, but I was dealing with the loss of Scar and a lot of other things were being annoying." She said.

"Well, that kinda means you forgot us." Kaiba said slowly.

Suddenly they heard other lions approaching. Sarina and Kaphu appeared in the mouth of the cave and Kaiba and Kula glared at them.

"Why did you tell them?" asked Zira, standing up.

"We had to; Scar ambushed us and killed half of our Pride." Sarina said.

"You still didn't have to tell them." Zira said,

Kaiba and Kula watched the argument for a while.

"This isn't going anywhere; let's go find Kovu and Kiara." Kaiba said and Kula agreed.

They wondered around the cave before they finally asked Nala where they were.

"They are just out behind Pride Rock." She said, smiling at them.

They quickly ran down the stone steps and found Kovu and Kiara sitting under a small tree. They formed a game of tag that lasted for a while before they went to sit underneath the tree again.

"King Kaphu and Queen Sarina told us that we were adopted." Kula said to Kovu and Kiara sadly.

"You were? Why? Who is your real mother?" asked Kiara

"Zira is our real mother, Scar; our father only wanted one cub, so he chose you Kovu. He said he would kill the other cubs." Kaiba said.

"Wow…. This means that you're my brother and sister!" Kovu said.

"Are you guys staying in the Pride Lands" Kiara asked before she was cut off.

"Kids, we need you now!" Nala yelled to them.

They all ran towards Pride Rock but Kaiba and Kula slowed down and stopped once they had reached the base of it.

"These next few minutes with decide our fate. Whatever happens, we'll always be there for each other, from now until we die, right?" Kaiba said to Kula, smiling and nuzzling her.

"Right. From now until we die." Kula repeated, nodding her head slightly.

They slowly walked up Pride rock and stepped into the caves, where Kaphu, Sarina and Zira were waiting.

"We have decided to let you decide." Kaphu said. "You can either come back to the Shadow Lands with us or you can stay here with your real mother."

"You're giving us a choice? Wow, thank you." Kula said, smiling.

"I think we would like to stay in Pride rock until we get older." Kaiba said looking at Zira.

"But we'll come and visit you heaps." said Kula, looking at Kaphu and Sarina.

"So it is settled, you two will join our Pride." Zazu said, flying over from his perch in the cave.

"We will give you an official welcoming tomorrow." Rafiki said from the back of the cave.

Kaiba and Kula nodded as Kiara and Kovu ran up to them and grinned, chatting non-stop about what they could do.

Simba smiled at Kaphu and Sarina.

"They have been raised well, are you going to be alright? We could send a few lionesses over to help you if you need it." Simba said.

"Thank you Simba, that would be much appreciated. You have the kindness in your heart as Mufasa did." Sarina said, looking up at the sky.

"How many do you think you will need?" asked Simba, Nala walking up next to him.

"I think three will do. Four to go hunting and two to protect the caves," Kaphu said, talking to Sarina.

"All right, you can have Dotty, Spotty and Vitani." Simba said, calling the three lionesses over.

"Thank you." Kaphu said and they set off for the Shadow Lands.

"How'd you get that scar on your eye Kaiba?" asked Kiara.

"Sarina said that I fell over but I don't think it's true. Come on; let's ask Zir-, I mean Mom." Kaiba said.

They raced over to her.

"Ma, how did I get this scratch on my eye?" Kaiba asked.

"When you were born, before they took you Kula slashed you across the face." Zira said, grinning.

Kaiba looked at Kula and then laughed.

"Go run off, asked Simba if he would like to take all of you on a stroll around the Pride lands." Zira said.

"Okay, bye Ma!" Kovu said as they ran off to find Simba.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another Chapter, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I dont own The Lion King. I own Kaiba, Kula and Neeka.

Simba had agreed and walked around the Pride Lands, answering all their questions, and then watched them play hide and seek around the waterhole.

"So… we meet again Simba." Scar's voice came from behind him.

Simba quickly turned around and looked at Scar with an angry glare.

"Nuka!" Simba exclaimed, seeing Zira's older cub standing close by Scar. "What are you doing here?"

"Scar took me in; you wouldn't let me be King. He promised me anything I wanted. I was the oldest, strongest and the bravest, but you chose Kovu instead." Nuka said angrily

"Enough of this… Simba, Simba, Simba, if only poor Ahadi made me king, you wouldn't of had to die today, and maybe your oaf of a father would still be alive." Scar said, smiling wickedly.

"Don't talk about my father like that!" Simba growled, baring his fangs.

By the now the kids had realized what had happened and were watching fearfully.

"Nuka?" Kovu said, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

At the same time another voice rang out, Zira's. Scar looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Kids, find a hiding spot and stay there!" Simba yelled at them, swiping Scar across the cheek.

"No, let them stay, after all. They saw Mufasa and Neeka die, why can't they watch you." Scar said wickedly.

"Kids, move! Don't listen to him." Simba yelled and the kids hid behind a rock.

Simba rolled his eyes slightly and looked at Scar again.

"You were banished from the Pride lands! Nuka, if you keep following Scar you will be banished as well." Simba growled.

A look of fear spread over Nuka's face.

"No! You can't banish my son!" Zira yelled, pouncing on Simba.

She swiped at him and cut him with her claws a couple of times before realizing who she was fighting. She leapt off of him and backed away.

"S-S-Simba, I'm… I'm so sorry." Zira said, looking down at the blood on her paws.

"Go! And take the children with you. Go back to Pride Rock; get Nala to look after the children. Tell no one what is happening." Simba growled.

Scar snickered and Simba looked up at him weakly.

"I can't fight someone at half strength… Go back to Pride Rock and tell them I let you live for now. Besides, you're too weak to fight now; you can barely walk to Pride Rock." Scar said, snickering again.

"Scar, Zira will be joining you in the outlands, her and Kovu and Vitani. I'm not letting her family roam around in these lands after trying to kill me. Nuka, come. You punishment will be the same as theirs." Simba said and watched as Nuka walked towards him with his head bowed.

"Goodbye for now, I will get you when you are ready." Scar said, smiling wickedly.

When he was only a spec in the distance Simba made a sideways glance at Nuka.

"You love your father don't you, even though he's a killer?" Simba asked him.

"Yeah, I guess. I never knew what he was like when he was a cub, when he was growing up with Mufasa, Sarabi and Zira. I don't even know how he got the scar. He doesn't talk about himself at all and he doesn't pay attention to us much." Nuka said, sighing.

"So you thought that if you joined him he would pay attention." Simba said, smiling.

Nuka nodded sadly.

"Do you want to know the story of what your father was like and how he grew up?" asked Simba.

Nuka looked at Simba and smiled, he nodded and they sat down together.

"When your father was born Ahadi was scared about choosing who would be king. He knew Scar was a reckless lion. Also, because he was a darker color, because of Uru, not many animals came to the ceremony. They all thought that the darker lions were all evil and were not to be trusted. Ahadi didn't understand this, because they all trusted Uru." Simba said.

"Did Scar hate Mufasa?" asked Nuka curiously.

"Not at first, they were as close as they could be. They would do anything together, until Mufasa met Sarabi. Taka, that was Scar's name at the time, well, he drifted away and became angry that Mufasa was spending more time with Sarabi. When Ahadi picked Mufasa to be king Taka got so angry he tried to set his brother up so he would look bad." Simba said, looking up at the darkening sky.

"How did he set him up?" Nuka asked,

"Lets take a walk and I'll tell you then." Simba said, standing up and waiting for Nuka.

"Now, he only tried one thing, and it could have cost him his life. Taka took Mufasa to the last waterhole, because there was a drought or something, I only heard this from my father and this was ages ago so I can't remember any details. Now, standing in this pool was a Cape buffalo. Mufasa cautiously approached him but Taka was nowhere in sight. Mufasa was trying to get the buffalo to share the water, but it didn't seem to be working." Simba paused, looking at the stars.

"What happened?" Nuka asked, his eyes opening wider.

"Taka came out of the bushes and roared, causing the buffalo to turn around. Taka told the buffalo that he had to share the water, or face Mufasa in combat. Mufasa was shocked, but the buffalo agreed. Mufasa ran and the buffalo chased after him, quickly gaining. But Mufasa tricked the buffalo, and sent him into a ravine. Taka was rolling around laughing, but as it is true, buffalo's always travel in herds. Taka ran like Mufasa did, but the buffalo's were already too close. One of the buffalo's slashed him across the face, leaving a gash, but it faded quickly, just leaving an out line. Ahadi saved them and was angry at Taka, but forgave him." Simba finished.

"Wow, but how did Scar get the scar he has now?" asked Nuka.

"I don't know where you were but it happened at Pride Rock, when Neeka was killed Zira scratched him right where he was cut before, and that one will stay forever." Simba said, looking around at where they were.

"Wow, thank you Simba, are you okay?" Nuka asked, noticing Simba's limp for the first time.

"Yes, I'm just a bit sore from fighting with your mother." Simba said smiling.

"You are a great ruler Simba, and I'm sorry that I was hanging around with Scar. Now I know what happened I don't think I want to join him after all." Nuka said apologetically.

"It's okay Nuka, but you must understand that I must punish you in someway, but I wont banish you, or Vitani. But Kovu must go because he is the youngest and Zira needs to raise him the way she needs to." Simba said, smiling.

Nuka looked around at the misty place they had just arrived in, smiling.

"Where are we?" he asked

"We are in the Shadow Lands; I thought I'd pay a visit to the King and Queen." Simba said, walking towards their caves.

Before he reached the caves he knew something was wrong. He smelt fear, and pain.

"Vitani!" Nuka screamed, running up to his sister.

She was covered in blood and was limping towards them.

"Vitani, what happened?" Simba asked, running to her.

"Scar, ambushed us, killed Sarina, Kaphu and Spotty. Dotty is over there." She said weakly.

She collapsed and Simba caught her and supported her with his neck.

"Nuka, go find Dotty, see what kind of condition she's in." Simba said as Nuka ran to where Vitani said.

"Vitani, listen to me. When did this happen?" he asked.

"20 minutes maybe half and hour ago." Vitani said, struggling to stand.

Nuka came back and said. "She's died, just then."

"You didn't execute her, did you?' asked Simba, looking down at Nuka's paws for blood.

"No, I couldn't kill anyone." Nuka said, surprised.

"Good, now come over here, help your sister. If you can, try and get her onto my back." He said, standing still.

Nuka finally managed to lift her and put her on Mufasa's back.

"Okay, we need to get Vitani home fast, or she will die. We cannot stop nor slow down, do you understand me?" asked Simba.

"Yes, but are you gonna be okay." Nuka asked.

Simba smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me, worry about yourself. If I slow down keep going. If you reach Pride Rock first tell the others to find me.

"Okay, let's go." Nuka said and they started running

Simba roared in pain a couple of times along the way but Nuka didn't slow down.

When they saw Pride Rock in the distance Simba found his second wind and leaped forward, taking long, fast strides and when they got close enough he stopped and roared.

Even before his roar finished lionesses and the cubs were gathering at the mouth of the cave. When they realized who it was they all ran down to see if he was okay.

"Simba…. You're alright." Nala said happily and when she saw Vitani she paused and looked at Zira.

"She's gonna be okay if she rests, he wounds aren't that serious." Simba said, running up to the caves and setting Vitani down.

He walked out of the cave and shouted to all the lionesses. "Zira! Come to the caves, no one may enter until we are finished.

He said, walking in with Zira and Nala. They sat down in the middle of the cave, Zira glancing at Vitani before turning to Simba and Nala.

"Simba, I know what I did and I am sorry, but you can't banish Nuka." Zira said.

"Nuka and I had a talk, I understand what he was doing and why so I am not banishing him, but I do have to punish him. You on the other hand acted without thinking." Simba said calmly.

"But…" Zira said.

"But nothing, you attacked the king, even cubs know that is the wrong thing to do even before they start even to walk." Nala said angrily.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Zira said, getting impatient.

"We have to banish you, only Kovu will go with you because you should have the right to raise your cub the way you want to. When Kovu is older he will have the choice, I will send a couple of lionesses out there to ask Kovu if he would like to return to the Pride lands or if he would like to stay with you." Simba said.

"What, that's not fair!" Zira exclaimed.

"Your punishment has been made Zira, we will enforce it tomorrow," Nala said, standing up and walking out of the cave.

Simba nodded his head and walked out, Zira trailing behind him.

(The next day)

Several animals were crowded around Pride Rock, watching Simba and Zira.

"Zira, you don't belong here anymore." Simba said from the top of Pride Rock.

"But…Simba" Zira said.

"Exile!" Simba shouted and the animals made as much noise as they could.

Zira gave Simba an angry glance and picked up Kovu, she ran down Pride Rock, dodging the animals until she reached the grassy plains. She looked back at Pride Rock where Simba and Nala where still standing, watching her. She put Kovu down and they walked in silence for a while.

"Mom, where are we going? Why did the animals try to hurt us?" Kovu asked.

"Kovu… Mommy did a very bad thing and so we have to go and stay with Daddy and we're not allowed to see the others for a very long time." Zira said, sighing.

Kovu looked down and continued walking, not sure what to say. When they arrived in the outlands Scar and the hyenas were already there to greet them.

"I saw what happened, when he exiled you." Scar said, nuzzling her and then Kovu. "We are going to attack him in three days; I have rounded up three hundred and seventy-five hyenas. That should be more then enough to take him and his Pride down."

Zira nodded and looked over to Pride Rock, she saw a group of lionesses coming towards them.

"Vitani, why are you here, I thought you were hurt?" Zira asked, recognizing some of the lions.

"I'm okay now mom, we have left Simba and decided to join you, Simba accepted our choice, but banished us. We understood." Vitani said.

"Very well, now we have even more lions to battle him! Pride Rock will be ours!" Zira roared in triumph.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: 3 chapters for 3 different stories in 1 day, that's a record. Sorry for the wait, and to let you know, I wont be continuing Kovu's Journey until this one and this ones sequel is finished because I got really confused. Hope you enjoy and thankyou to all those who reviewed!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King, I only own Kula, Kaiba, The Whole Shadow Land Pride...this is taking too long, lets just say that I own all the animals that weren't in Lion King 1, 2 or 3._

Scar stood on a large rock and looked around at all the Hyena's that were gathered around. Vitani, Kovu and Zira were behind him, telling the other lions that had recently joined them the plan. He saw a bolt of lightning hit something in the distance, and a rumble of thunder followed it.

"We will ambush them from all sides, with three lions on each side. Scar and I will stay back and when they are weak and tired, we will sneak into the caves and attack whatever is in there, then find Simba and Nala and attack them." Zira quickly explained to the 12 lionesses that were there including Vitani.

Scar walked over, and looked around.

"Are you gonna be okay Vitani?" Scar asked

"Of course, I'm fine now." she said

"What are we gonna do about Kovu?" Zira asked

"Take him with us, he'll be okay and when we start to attack Simba get him away," Scar told her

"I've divided the hyenas into 4 groups. Get into four groups of three and then find a group of Hyena's to go with," Scar said, watching as they did so.

"Okay," he said, breathing in, "Let's go,"

When they reached Pride Rock Scar nodded and the four groups separated, so that they were surrounding the area. Vitani and the other lionesses roared and charged at Pride Rock.

Simba ran to the entrance to the caves and stood on Pride Rock, watching as thousands of hyena's and a couple of lionesses charged. He roared and the rest of the lionesses came out with Kovu. They jumped down while Sarafina and Sarabi stayed with the cubs.

As they fought Scar and Zira looked on from a distance. The hyenas were overpowering the lionesses and driving them back towards Pride Rock. They started walking towards the fight, seeing dead bodies as they walked. Most of them were hyenas but it didn't worry Scar.

"Pride Rock will soon be ours," Scar said with a smile.

"Uh...Scar…I have to tell you something," Zira said

"Yes?" he asked

"Kaiba and Kula are your daughter and son," she said quickly, trying to see through the now bucketing down rain.

"What?" he asked, stopping

"When I had Kovu I also had Kaiba and Kula, but I thought you would kill them so we gave them to the Shadow land Pride. When you killed Neeka and his parents' Pride Sarina and Kaphu told them about the adoption. Then they stayed at Pride Rock and have been there ever since." She said

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? We have to hurry," he said, running towards Pride Rock

When they finally reached Pride Rock the hyenas had driven the lionesses back, but Simba's pride still had more then one hundred lionesses that were hiding in the caves (I don't know how many there were but lets just say that the cave is HUGE)

"STOP!" Scar roared, making Simba stop with his paw raised, about to finish off a hyena.

Scar looked around and saw a group of hyenas that were about to pounce on the lioness guarding the children

"What?" Simba asked him, stepping on the hyena and walking towards Scar.

"Where are my kids?" he asked coldly

Simba swiped Scar across his face, making the scar on his face bleed. Scar narrowed his eyes and licked off the blood that was trickling down the side of his face.

"Dad?" Kaiba and Kula said in unison

"Kaiba…Kula," he sighed but before he could answer Simba pounced on him, biting the weak spot on his neck.

He roared in pain and slashed Simba across his cheek. The hyenas and the lionesses watched the fight, not bothering to get involved. The rolled around, trying to kill each other until Scar was about to pounce on Simba but he moved out the way and Scar flew out of the mouth of the cave. Simba followed him and they tumbled down the steps and onto the grassy plains, neither of them showing any signs of giving up.

"Simba, please stop," Nala cried.

"No, I'm not giving up Pride Rock!" he yelled, knocking Scar off his feet.

"Simba! Scar! The cubs are missing!" Sarafina yelled and Scar and Simba stopped immediately.

They ran back up to Pride Rock and searched for the cubs, but found no sign of them.

"They couldn't have gone far, could they of?" Simba asked,

"Kaiba, Kula, Kovu!" Scar roared, but the cubs didn't appear.

"Kiara, if you don't get out here now I will forbid you to play with the other lions." Simba said sternly and Kiara appeared in the doorway with her head bowed.

"Thank you," he said as she walked over.

"Do you know where the others are?" Nala asked her, nuzzling her gently.

"No, Kaiba, Kula and Kovu all ran in different directions." She said, sitting in between her fathers front legs

Simba sighed and looked at Nala, then at Scar.

"Okay, Nala, rally the lionesses and spilt them into groups and tell them to go look for the cubs."

"Don't bother…we're here," Kaiba said suddenly, stepping out from behind a bush where Kula and Kovu followed.

"I'm going to take my kids back to the Outlands…"Scar said and Simba frowned

"No Scar, we finish this here and now." Simba said, growling

Scar nodded and they walked down to the grassy plains.

"To the death?" Scar asked

"To the death, and no running this time" Simba confirmed nodding his head

Scar growled and moved forward, jumping forward. Simba moved out the way and pounced on him before he got up. Scar rolled and Simba let go of him, getting ready to pounce again. They fought and fought, getting closer and closer to the gorge.

"If I do die today…tell my kids, I loved them," Scar said suddenly and Simba stared at him, finally seeing the vulnerable side of him.

Scar was now near the edge of the gorge, and Simba jumped forward so he was face to face with Scar. Scar took a step back and lost his footing, causing a piece of dirt to fall. They heard rumbling and looked around in confusion. Suddenly the ridge they were standing on fell and they tumbled down. As Scar fell he hit a couple of rocks that were sticking out, and he growled in pain.

Simba landed with a thud on a nearby ledge and Scar fell past him, but managed to grab onto the edge. Simba looked at him, his fear spread across his face. His claws were slipping, and there was a deep gash across his arm.

"Scar…I'm sorry," Simba said

"No Simba…I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you and your father," Scar said, knowing that he was going to fall.

Suddenly Simba grabbed onto Scar, pulling him up to the ledge. When he was fully on it Scar looked at Simba in confusion

"Why did you do that?" Scar asked

"Because we're family, and because you apologized," Simba said, smiling

Scar smiled and looked at the sky, raindrops falling on him. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit somewhere close and the ledge rumbled, cracking at the gorge wall.

"Grab the edge!" Simba yelled, digging his claws into the wall as the ledge crumbled underneath him

Scar was too slow and he fell into the now-flooded gorge, a look of fear mixed with satisfaction on his face.

"Scar!" Simba yelled, slowly sliding down the wall.

He jumped onto a tower of dirt that could support his weight and wasn't in water. He then jumped to a lower one, searching for Scar. He jumped from ledge to ledge and then ran across the side, where there was enough land to walk on. He reached a place where the water wasn't flowing as quickly and jumped in.

He finally found Scar's body, floating along. Simba stopped it with his body and wedged it back to shore, lying it down. Simba knew he was dead; he either hit too many rocks, drowned or both. Simba left him lying there and climbed back up the gorge slowly.

The other lionesses were waiting at the top, and were waiting sadly.

"You did the right thing," Nala said, nuzzling Simba

Simba nodded and they all walked back to Pride rock in silence. The hyena's had fled and so had Zira and Kovu. The two lionesses were still watching over the cubs and as the Pride returned the cubs bowed their heads in sorrow.

"I'm sorry…Scar is dead," Simba said to Kaiba and Kula.

_A/N: This will end really soon and it's sequel will start up, learning about Kaiba and Kula's life beyond this fic. Please R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Another Chapter...It'll end soon. EDIT: I edited this chapter because somebody inspired me to do better._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. Kopa and Tanabi are (supposedly) fan made names for Simba's cub at the end of The Lion King, but then they just vanished, so a couple LK fans and I made up stories for them. Tojo, Chumvi and Mheetu were also in Simba's childhood, and are found in some different stories. Ahadi, Uru and Mohatu and Nia are rulers of the Pride Lands that we made up/got info from other sites. If you would like to hear more about them please PM me and I'd be happy to tell you. I only own Kaiba, Kula, The Shadow Lands and anyone else who is not in the Lion king that I have not already mentioned. _

Kula was crying into Kaiba's shoulder but Kaiba glared at Simba.

"Murderer!" Kaiba shouted at Simba angrily, his voice quivering.

"Kaiba, I didn't kill him," Simba said

"You did, I saw it. You didn't help him…you killed our father!" he cried, running down Pride Rock into the Grasslands.

Kula followed, waving to Kiara and Kovu sadly before taking off. Simba watched them as a couple of lionesses raced after them, but then they disappeared into the distance, towards the Shadow Lands. A few hours later the tired lionesses came back.

"We lost them…they just, disappeared," Nala said and Simba nodded sighing.

"Come on everyone…we'll find them tomorrow." Simba said, walking into the den, followed by the other lionesses.

In the morning, Simba woke up before the lioness. He looked over at the Outlands and sighed, then walked up to the peak. He stayed there for a while, looking over the Pride Lands. Kovu and Kiara timidly walked up to Simba, sitting on either side of him.

"What are you doing?" Kovu asked him.

"Consulting the Great Kings of the Past for guidance. I don't know what to do anymore," he admitted,

"You'll get through it. Just like you got through…Kopa….and Tanabi," Nala said from behind him.

Simba turned, looking at her with a sad smile.

"Who were they?" Kiara asked curiously.

Simba looked down at her and smiled again.

"Nala, rally the lioness and start a search party for Kaiba and Kula, I'll join you later after I tell the cubs about…" he trailed off and Nala nodded. "Leave Vitani with me, so she can look after the cubs while I'm gone.

Nala ran back down Pride Rock, smiling to herself. Simba walked down a couple of minutes later with Kiara and Kovu in tow. They sat in the cave, and after a pause, Simba started the story.

"Kiara…you used to have two brothers, the oldest was Tanabi. He looked a lot like you, but he had a red tuft of mane on the top of his head. When he was about your age, maybe a little younger, he disappeared. There was no sign of a struggle, no blood and nobody could find him. We searched and searched, and in the end, we presumed he was dead. A couple of months before he went missing we had another cub, Kopa. Two months after Tanabi's disappearance he was killed by a rouge lion. You were born about two weeks after Kopa's death." Simba said, sighing sadly.

"Wow…"Kiara muttered. "Did…did you ever find Kopa?"

"No, we searched but gave up," Simba said

"But, that means he could still be alive!" she protested "I could still have an older brother out there who needs help!"

"I know Kiara, but it's been so long. I doubt he would have been able to find food for himself or look after himself," Simba said, sighing

"You did," she said softly and he looked away

"We'll look for them later, okay," he said and she nodded happily.

"Thanks dad," she said, nuzzling him

"Anyway…I have to go help the other lionesses find Kaiba and Kula. You two stay and be good for Vitani," he said, standing up and walking out of the cave.

As the sun slowly disappeared, Simba and the lionesses returned, but Kaiba and Kula did not. Simba entered the cave first and saw Kiara in the corner, crying softly. He looked around as Nala ran over to her, and saw that Vitani and Kovu weren't there. Simba narrowed his eyes

"Traitor…" he growled, but walked over to Nala and Kiara.

"Daddy….she took Kovu," Kiara whimpered and Simba sighed

"Show Daddy what she did to you," Nala said almost angrily

Kiara turned slightly and Simba saw a deep claw gash from Kiara's shoulder blade to her paw. Dried blood was clinging to her fur, so he helped her up and turned to face the whole Pride.

"Zira has gone too far, tonight we attack! Mother…would you mind staying with Kiara." He said

Sarabi nodded walked over to where Simba was standing.

"Be careful," she said, nuzzling him.

He nodded "Take her to the waterhole, wash the blood off and take care of her," he said and Sarabi nodded again.

"We fight as a unit, help those in need. If you see Zira, don't attack her. Finish off the lionesses first, and then we get her." Simba said and the lionesses nodded as they set out into the savannah.

They ran slowly to the Outlands, where Simba roared. A couple of lioness came out, ready to attack. They were taken down easily and Simba's pride advanced. Nala, Sarafina and some other lionesses went into the termite mound, looking for the others. When they came out Simba let out a frustrated roar and advanced on one of the injured lionesses they had attacked.

"Where did they go!" he roared at her, his paw pressing on her throat

"I mustn't tell" she said

Simba pressed down harder and she gave in.

"They're in the Shadow Lands, looking for Kaiba and Kula." She said and Simba nodded, letting go of her.

"Go back to Pride Rock…I will be back in the morning," Simba said to the lionesses, his back turned

"Simba…?" Nala started, a little confused.

"NOW!" he roared and the other lionesses started running for Pride Rock, but Nala stood her ground.

"Simba……please," Nala said softly but Simba didn't turn to face her.

"Get back to Pride Rock," he growled

"What's wrong with you?" Nala yelled, tears in her eyes

"Nala…please, I just need some time," he said, his tone softer.

"You need to talk to me Simba, we'll get through this together." She said, coming closer

"I'm scared…okay. My two sons are dead, I lost the two other cubs that were my responsibility, my daughter was almost killed and her friend was kidnapped. I don't know what to do anymore…" Simba said, his voice quavering.

"Simba…" Nala said, walking around to face him. "We all face problems, and we need to solve them together."

"She's right Simba," a ghostly voice said from above.

Simba and Nala looked up and saw Mufasa in the clouds, smiling down at them. He slowly materialized about five feet away from Simba.

"Dad?" Simba asked

Mufasa nodded and another shape materialized next to him. It was Scar, looking at him with a smile. Many more shapes materialized and Simba recognized them as Ahadi and his mate Uru, Mohatu and his mate Nia, Nuka, who was standing next to Scar and some of Simba's other childhood friends who were killed including Chumvi, Mheetu and Tojo.

"Simba…believe in yourself, listen to your Pride and you'll do fine." Mufasa said,

"But father, where are the children…and where are Tanabi and Kopa?" Simba asked sadly

"I am not allowed to say anything about the children…but as for Tanabi and Kopa…I do not know," Mufasa said, stepping to the side.

"Simba…look after poor Kovu…he needs looking after," Scar said and Simba nodded.

"Sorry, about the log thing, just look out for the little termites of my brother and sister," Nuka said with a smile

"You've done well, I must admit, be brave and you'll get through anything," Ahadi said, and Uru smiled at him, but said nothing

"You are a great ruler in the generations of the Pride Lands…do not forget it. You must find those cubs and get them back to the Pride Lands. Do not forget…We are all here for you." Mohatu said as Chumvi, Mheetu and Tojo ran up.

"You've grown Simba…what happened," Mheetu asked, a smile on his face

"Yeah…you used to be cool, but no…you had to grow up and be king, and you're doing a pretty good job of it," Chumvi said

"We should leave," Tojo said, a few ghostly birds hanging around him.

"Goodbye Simba…take care of the Pride Lands," The Kings said and they slowly vanished

"Goodbye…" Simba said as they all vanished.

Simba looked over at Nala, who smiled. They slowly walked back to the Pride Lands in silence, remembering what the Kings had told them. They quietly snuck into the cave, but knew that the lionesses were watching them.

_A/N: Ignore the OOCnes of all the characters, and ignore the stupidness of me putting everyone in...I'm sorry, it was ridiculous, but I needed to put something there._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Another Chapter up, I like this one...I think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. I only own...Kaiba, Kula, Valdis and Sakra_

The next morning Simba and the lionesses woke early and moved quickly. The lionesses moved towards the outlands while Simba stayed behind to talk to his mother, who was looking after Kiara.

"I saw Dad…last night," Simba told her and she smiled sadly

"What did he say?" she asked

"He told me to have faith in my Pride…" he said and Sarabi smiled

"Go on, your Pride is waiting for you," she said, nuzzling him and turning to Kiara.

Simba nodded and started running. When he reached the Outlands he saw that the lionesses had gone ahead, so he slowed down and started walking. He saw a flicker of gold and red and he stopped suddenly, looking around. He heard scuffling and turned to see where the noise was coming from. He looked up and almost saw a younger image of him. A golden coloured adolescent lion with a red mane was standing at the top of a ledge.

An even younger lion, almost the same age as Kiara stood next to him. He was slightly darker and had a brown tuft of mane growing on the top of his head. The two lions looked down at him guiltily, but then turned and ran. Simba didn't try to follow them, he just continued to the Shadow Lands, thinking of who the two lions were.

When he reached the Shadow Lands he saw his pride searching, and Nala came over to him.

"We haven't found them yet," she said gloomily.

Simba nodded and they joined the search. They walked through the thick forest, still looking, but as they neared the southern border, Simba stopped.

"Nala, get some of the best hunters and bring them to me," he said and Nala nodded, running back into the forest.

When she returned she had a few lioness in tow and he roared, signaling for everyone to come.

"These are the Southern borders, a place I've never been before. Nala and a couple of the best hunters will accompany me to find the king and ask them about Kaiba and Kula," he said and the lionesses nodded, continuing the search.

Simba strolled casually into the new land and looked around. A brown lionesses stepped out, a low growl in her throat.

"We mean you no harm…I am Simba, king of the Pride Lands," Simba said and her growl disappeared

"What is your purpose here," she said in a raspy voice, showing no respect at all

"We have lost our cubs, we were hoping that you might have seen them." Nala said sadly and the lionesses raised his head, looking at them kindly.

"Why didn't you say so?" her voice was still raspy, but it's tone had changed, "Come and see the king, I'm sure he'd be glad to help."

Simba and the other lioness followed her, deep into the jungle and then into a small cave.

"Daddy," she called and lion about the same age as Simba with the same coloring as Kovu looked over

"Who are these…..lions?" he said scornfully

"They lost their cubs," she said and the lion stood up, walking to them.

"What did they look like?" He asked

"They were both young, both of them your fur colour but the male had a scar over his eye." Simba said

"We have not seen them, but we shall look all over our land. You may pass through to the next area and ask the other kings. My daughter shall accompany you." He said, smiling

"Thank you, I am Simba, King of the Pride Lands." Simba said

"I'm Valdis, King of the Green Lands…don't ask me where it got its name" he said smiling

"Do you know the name of the king in the next area?" Simba asked but Valdis shook his head

"We don't go over there" he said and Simba nodded

"Thank you again," he said and he started walking towards the next border,

His lionesses and Valdis's daughter followed.

"What's your name?" Nala asked her

"Sakra," she said smiling and Nala and the other lionesses introduced themselves.

They walked to the border but Simba suddenly turned around, looking at the sky.

"We have turn back," Simba said

"Why?" Nala asked

"If we continue to the next kingdom we won't return to the Pride Lands until dawn," Simba said and Nala sighed.

"Okay, let's go," she said and they all turned around, walking back to Valdis.

Simba told him the problem and Valdis nodded.

"Would you mind if my daughter went with you? She needs to see new places," Valdis asked

"Of course not, with all that you have done for us we'd be happy to take her," Nala said

"Thank you," he said and nuzzled Sakra and then went back into his den.

Simba and the lionesses started running as it got darker, passing the Shadow Lands and picking up the rest of the lionesses. When they entered the Pride Lands two of the lionesses sprinted off to get dinner, while everyone else walked to Pride Rock.

Simba climbed the ascent to get to the peak and when he was up there, he watched the animals getting ready for bed and as the sun set, he looked up at the first stars that were coming out.

"Father…hear me. What do I do?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"You'll find them one day. Rule your kingdom and teach Kiara, move on and they'll come back," Mufasa's voice floated into his head.

"I can't move on…it'll be the third time I've lost one of my cubs…" Simba said sadly

"I lost Chumvi, Mheetu and Tojo, but I moved on and found them here," Mufasa said, "And I almost lost you,"

"I'm sorry dad," Simba said, but didn't get a reply.

He walked down to the cave, where the lionesses were waiting for him.

"Tomorrow we shall go on like Kaiba and Kula never disappeared. We shall move on but one day we will find them," Simba said and the lionesses nodded. "Tomorrow I will take Sakra home, and then I want to do something,"

Sakra nodded and lay down next to Sarafina and Sarabi, quickly falling asleep with the rest of the Pride.

The next day Simba woke early, waiting for Sakra. They had their breakfast and then started their journey to the Grass Lands.

"Thank you…it was nice to meet another pride of lions other than my own. Our Pride is very small, just my father, my mother, three other lionesses and me." She said as they walked

"Why so small?" Simba asked

"Hyenas…" Sakra said and Simba nodded.

"Sometimes you have to move on. Yes, the hyenas killed half of your Pride, but what if they attack again. You have fewer numbers and you will be defenseless." Simba said and Sakra looked up at him.

"I'll have to tell my father about that…you make a good point," she said as they reached the border of the Shadow Lands into the Grass Lands.

When they reached their den her Pride greeted her and Simba said goodbye and started the journey home. When he reached the Outlands he looked around,

"I know you're there, now come out!" Simba yelled and there was a scuffling to his right.

The two lions that were there before stepped out, the guilty looks still on their faces.

"We're sorry," the older one said

"For what? Who are you?" Simba asked

The older lion looked up and Simba followed his gaze. Kaiba and Kula were on a ledge high above, grinning down.

"Murderer!" Kaiba cried

"What are you doing with them?" Simba shouted at the two lions.

They turned and ran, but this time Simba followed them. They were young and spry, dodging trees and roots while Simba was much slower, then suddenly lost them. He looked around, sighing in defeat. He slowly walked back to the Pride Lands.

_A/N: OOOH, look. I've almost completed it! Will we meet the strange new lions? Will we get Kaiba and Kula back? Where are the Outlanders at? Can you answer these questions? Please R&R me with ideas_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Yays, another chapter, FINALLY. I have High School to think of now, so I'm gonna be finishing up all my stories pretty soon, maybe. But I'm gonna do them one by one. So this one is gonna be the first to go._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. I only own my interpretation of the Shadow Lands, The Grass Lands and My Characters._

* * *

Simba didn't tell anyone about the strange lions, and he didn't tell anyone about Kula and Kaiba either. They went on normally, although some lionesses secretly went out, trying to find the Outlanders, but they came back unsuccessful.

After many years Kiara was older and bigger and was allowed out on her own. She completely forgot about Kaiba, Kula, Kovu and the Outlanders and was more interested in hunting, than the males.

One morning Simba called Kiara out. They walked through the Pride Lands and then into the Outlands, which were now grassy but not many animals lived there

"Kiara, in a couple more years you will become Queen, but you need a King. Have you thought about it?" Simba asked her

"Well…no. I don't want to rule with someone else!" she said

"You need to, because you need to give birth to another prince or princess," he said

"I'll think about it," she said and Simba nodded.

"I'm gonna stay here and think," she said and Simba nodded.

He walked away and Kiara watched him until he was no longer visible. She found a small stream and lapped up some water, before collapsing on the bank and sighing. A shadow passed over her and stayed still so she looked up and saw a dark lion, his eyes red and his black mane billowing in the wind.

"Who are you!" Kiara cried, jumping up in surprised.

The lion didn't say anything, but bent down to have a drink.

"I said, who are you?" she asked again and he looked up

"Can't a lion get a drink?" he asked, a small smile on his face

She frowned and started to relax.

"You've changed," he stated quietly

"You don't even know who I am, how would you know I've changed?" she asked scornfully

"I know you…and you know me," he said softly

"What's your name?" she asked

"Where's the fun in that…come on, you must remember me…" he said and she let out a frustrated grunt.

"I don't know!' she exclaimed

"Do you remember the days we spent at Pride Rock…playing tag with my brother and sister…" he said slowly and something in her mind ticked.

"I do remember…I think I remember you….." after a pause she looked up at him "Kovu?"

He smiled and she grinned.

"You really have changed," he said, eyeing her.

"So have you," she said, tugging on his mane.

He shook his head so his mane swished about and then he looked over at Pride Rock

"Where did you go?" she asked

"I'm right here!" he said, grinning

"No, silly, when we used to play tag…..you went away one day and never came back…where did you go," she asked

Suddenly he sniffed the air and his eyes widened

"Do you smell that?" he asked and she sniffed the air too.

"Smoke!" she cried and they looked around and saw a billowing flame in the distance.

They sprinted towards Pride Rock and when they got there, they ran into the cave and everyone looked up.

"Fire!" Kiara cried and Simba was immediately running up to the peak.

Nala and Kiara followed, while Kovu stayed at the bottom, looking out from the rock that jutted out. Simba roared, telling the animals to find safe land beyond the Pride Lands. All the lioness and Kovu gathered at the peak, knowing they'd be safe if the fire spread all the way to Pride Rock.

"Who's this?" Simba asked after a while, looking at Kovu.

Kiara smiled and nuzzled Simba

"Remember Kovu?" she asked and Simba's smile turned into a frown and then a growl.

"You…where is your family," Simba snarled and Kovu backed up

"Daddy!" Kiara was surprised at his attitude towards Kovu

"Kiara, don't interfere. Kovu, where have you been all these years?" Simba asked

"We fled. We couldn't risk you coming to kill us!" Kovu said and Simba frowned

"What about Kaiba and Kula?" he asked

"We never were looking for them, we just abandoned this place, everywhere. We went past the Grass Lands, past everything. We needed to be safe. So we were and we regrouped. Our numbers increased, and now there is a whole army coming to attack you, and kill every last one of you," Kovu said calmly, an amused but evil smirk on his face

Simba's eyes widened and he looked out in the distance and saw a mob of lionesses and one lion coming towards Pride Rock.

"Kovu…" Kiara said softly

"What about the fire?" Simba interrupted

"We've got lionesses keeping it at bay." He said and Simba nodded.

As they walked down to the ground level Simba whispered to Zazu to find the Shadow Lands and the Grass Lands Pride, and ask them for help. He complied and flew off. Simba eyed Kovu warily as they watched Zira and her pride come forward with a male leading them.

"Zira…" Nala growled

"Nala…you haven't met Zanatos yet, have you?" she asked evilly.

Simba eyed the male and Zanatos raised his head scornfully.

"ATTACK!" Zira screamed and the whole pride split into many groups with four lionesses in each.

They pounced on each lioness while Zanatos, Kovu and Zira circled around Simba. Suddenly a loud roar was heard, accompanied by many more. All the enemy lionesses looked up, which gave the Pride Landers time to move away.

The Shadow Lands Pride had grown since Sarina and Kaphu were ruling, and so had the Grass Lands. Sakra, her mate, and the two rulers of the Shadow Lands led their large Prides into the battle, Zazu flying ahead. With Zira's pride and the combined Prides, they looked even, but it didn't matter.

They started attacking again, but this time the Pride Landers stood more of a chance and could think properly. They attacked at a unit, instead of the lionesses attacking everywhere, like the enemy was doing.

After a couple of hours, many lionesses were dead, and there were only about 50 left of Zira's pride, and 60 of Simba's combined Pride. Simba, the King from the Shadow Lands and the King from the Grass Lands all roared together, stopping the fight.

They eyed Zira and Zanatos and all the other lionesses knew that it was up to the rulers. The female rulers eyed each other and Zira almost had a frightened look in her eye, while the 3 kings faced off with Zanatos and Kovu.

Suddenly two lions jumped out, a slightly darker one with a brown mane facing Zira and a lighter one with a red mane facing Simba.

Everyone looked surprised, and then Zira growled

"Get out of the way!" She yelled but the lions stood their ground.

Suddenly Vitani looked at the darker lion and looked almost surprised. Nala had the same kind of expression, but Simba just closed his eyes, searching among the stars for his father. After a while he opened them again, confused.

"Simba?" Nala questioned

"I can't find my dad," he said softly.

"I said get out of the way!" Zira snarled and the two lions frowned

"Who are you?" Simba asked

"You don't need to know us yet, just know what we're on your side," the older one with the red mane said

Simba nodded and they walked over so they looked like they were apart of the Pride.

"Simba….are you ready to face your defeat?" Zira said and Simba growled

Nala, Sakra and the other Queen leaped at Zira, knocking her down easily. Unlike the other lionesses, she was weak and obviously hadn't trained as much as the others so the lionesses had her pinned without too much effort.

Simba pounced on Zanatos and with the other kings' help, pinned him. The other younger lions and the other king pinned Kovu, without him knowing what was happening.

The enemy lionesses looked on in shock and started backing up but Simba roared at them to stay.

"Do you surrender?" Simba asked and Zanatos nodded slightly, an embarrassed look on his face.

They all backed off each other and Zanatos looked sideways at Zira. Zira grinned evilly and pounced, but the young lion with the red mane had already realized what she was going to do and caught her in mid air, knocking her away.

They rolled off the edge of the gorge, which had a small river floating through it. They grazed their sides as they slid down the rocky cliff but they didn't seem to mind. As the young lion hit the hard ground he immediately sprang back up with a pained growl.

Zanatos and Simba were already sliding down the cliff, hoping to reach them before anything happened. The current was strong and was pulling both Zira and the young lion down the stream. The young lion managed to grab onto a rock, pulling himself onto the bank and watched as Zira was struggling.

Zanatos was there now, following Zira down the river. He looked ahead and saw the falls. Panicking, he jumped into the river, getting caught in the current. He swam towards Zira and yelled to her about the falls and they tried to scramble out, but they were unsuccessful.

"Grab this!" Simba yelled, throwing a piece of bamboo down to them.

"Never!" Zira yelled, eyeing the falls.

She looked at Zanatos with a sad smile and he nodded as they stopped struggling and let themselves be carried.

"It's over," Zira called and Simba bowed his head as they disappeared over the edge, then winced as he heard something crack against a rock.

_A/N: Oh, forgot to tell you about the suicidal thing going on. Well sorry. Please R & R_


	12. FINAL CHAPTER

_A/N: Finally, an upload. Sorry heaps everyone. This took forever to get inspiration for. This is the final chapter. But my sequal is coming!! This chapter is a bit brutal, so just...if you dont like violence, don't read. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, couldn't have done it without you. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own LK, I only own my characters. _

"You murdered our father…but it wasn't enough was it? You went and murdered our mother, and our brother!" Kaiba called from above them, on the other side of the gorge.

Simba looked up and saw the siblings. Kaiba looked stronger than Kovu, his muzzle firm, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows tilted with a scornful look on his face. Kula looked scared, her eyes full of fear. She looked strong, but she also looked tense, while Kaiba was relaxed.

"Kaiba, I did not murder any of them!" Simba yelled and looked up at Nala

She was trying to cross the gorge but Simba told her to stop.

"You did!" Kaiba lied, then he and Kula turned.

Before they ran, Kula looked behind, gave Kovu and Kiara a sad look, and ran after Kaiba.

Simba bowed his head and climbed up the gorge slowly. When he reached the top, he addressed Kaphu, Sarina, Sakra and her mate.

"Thank you so much for your help. We would have perished if you all had not been here." Simba said and they nodded,

"Anytime you are in need, we will assist. But only if you return the favour," they all agreed, and they turned and headed home with their pride.

Simba turned, facing his pride.

"Meet me back at Pride Rock," he said and they nodded, wandering towards the rock formation.

He then turned to Kovu, and his pride. His expression changed, and his tone sharpened.

"Come with me…" he said and they nodded, hoping they weren't about to be killed.

Kovu hung back a bit, but followed his pride reluctantly.

"Long ago, when I was just a cub, my dad told me stories about my Uncle Scar. When Scar was a cub, he was the second in line for the throne, and he secretly resented my father, and his father for it. He set Mufasa up, trying to stop him from being King, but they always backfired. When I was a cub, he murdered my father, using the hyenas to do so. He told me it was my fault, that I murdered my father, so I ran. When I was older, I finally returned, with the help of my friends, and took over. We all thought he was dead, but he returned with an army, and Zira. We fought, but when we were near death, he apologised, and I forgave him, but the ledge broke and I couldn't save him." Simba said as they walked

"And?" Kovu asked

Simba sighed

"Kaiba and Kula; Kovu's brother and sister, called me a murderer, and I wanted to run again, but I couldn't. They ran, and I've never been able to find them. The reason I was so upset was because Zira, she killed one of my sons. Kopa…and then, she wanted me to look after her own cubs. I have lost so many friends, children and family members. I know, you all followed Zira, but how many of you wanted to fight." He asked

Nobody spoke up and he smiled gently.

"Do you want to join my pride?" he asked softly

"Yes…we would like that very much." Many of the lionesses said.

Kovu narrowed his eyes, but then relaxed.

"Okay…" he breathed and Simba nodded.

"Come then…" he said, and grinned, running towards Pride Rock.

When they arrived, Simba looked around for the other two strange lions.

"Nala…where did those other lions go?" he asked and Nala looked around, then shrugged.

Simba sighed and looked over at Kovu and Kiara, who were quietly talking and laughing. Simba and Nala exchanged a knowing glanced and smiled. Night fell quickly and the Pride fell asleep.

A few hours before dawn, Simba woke up from a restless sleep. He sensed danger, almost as if the great kings had warned him. He stood up, and Nala stirred below him, but didn't wake up. He walked outside, looking over the land, but saw nothing. He saw birds flying in the distance, if he squinted but in particular, he was Zazu, hurrying towards him.

"Zazu, what's wrong?" Simba cried, as Zazu breathlessly landed on his shoulder.

"The Shadow Land pride and the Grass Land pride is coming. Kaiba and Kula have set fire to the Grass Lands, causing them to flee. They warned the Shadow Landers, and now they've come for help. Kaiba and Kula have a pride far greater than the three prides put together. We are surely to die!" Zazu squawked and Simba's eyes widened.

"How far away are Kaiba and Kula?" he asked, running down to the cave

"They'll be here in a matter of hours," he said and Simba nodded.

He looked into the distance and saw the two prides coming towards Pride Rock, so he woke the rest of the Pride, and told them what was happening.

"Everybody wait here. Nala, come with me, Kovu, tell the other two prides that we'll be back," Simba said and Nala followed him behind Pride Rock and into the forest.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Simba called.

In a matter of minutes they were there and Simba smiled.

"The enemy is coming…a whole lot of them too. I need you to find your family as quickly as you can. Travel underground and set up a trap, just like you did to the hyenas. It needs to be near Pride Rock. As soon as I give the signal, you let it fall." Simba said and Timon nodded, immediately scurrying into the dirt to find his family.

"Pumbaa…you can either stay with us, or hide in the forest. It's not gonna be easy," Nala said

"I'd rather hide," he said, turning and heading back into the forest.

Simba nodded and walked back out to the savannah.

"Okay…find as many animals as you can. Tell them to find somewhere to hide. With the elephants, the cheetahs, and any animal that will be useful, to go behind Pride Rock, and wait for my instruction," he told Nala and she nodded, running.

He did the same thing, telling every animal in sight about the fight. When he returned, Nala was talking to the other two prides, and many animals were waiting out the back of Pride Rock.

"On my signal, the meerkats will release a trap. On that same signal, you will all come out from behind, and be ready to do everything you can to stop the enemy." Simba said and the animals nodded.

Simba swallowed hard and paced in front of pride rock, where all of the lions from the three prides were waiting.

"This is the final battle. Once this is over, and we win, Kaiba and Kula won't bother us. We have to kill them." Simba said sadly and Kovu shifted uncomfortably.

"They're coming!" Zazu said, swooping low.

Simba looked up and sighed. Kovu, Kiara, Kaphu, Sarina, Sakra, her mate, her parents and Nala stepped up, so they were standing ahead of the other lionesses. All together, they had about 100 lions to fight, and about fifty other animals helping.

"Simba! The tunnel is ready." Timon shouted and Simba nodded then faced the enemies.

"Simba…" Nala said anxiously

"It'll be fine…don't worry," he said, mainly trying to convince himself.

The enemy charged forward, but Simba couldn't see Kaiba or Kula anywhere. When they were almost on top of them, Simba roared, and suddenly, the ground underneath most of the enemy lionesses gave way, sending them into a hole that was deep, and too steep to try and climb out of.

With most of the lionesses in the hole, the other lionesses skid to a stop, and had to go around it to reach the lionesses. By the time the first wave had hit Simba and the other rulers, the animals behind had come through, and were knocking the lionesses away. The animals made a line, so that Simba's pride had barely even scratched the enemy.

As the animals advanced, Simba and his prides moved forwards, searching for Kaiba and Kula. The lionesses in the hole roared furiously, but they only moved around the hole, not bothering the deal with them.

After a while, most the lionesses had been thrown into the hole by the elephants, and nobody had spared any blood yet. Tired of waiting around, Simba summoned an elephant, and took him to the hole. The elephant lifted a lioness out and Simba glared at her, pinning her and pressing his paw onto her throat.

"Where is Kaiba and Kula?" he asked and she pressed her lips together tightly

He pressed harder, and she choked slightly, before closing her eyes and giving in.

"They wanted to weaken you. They're not here, and they have plenty more of us waiting. You're just wasting your time," she said and he angrily tossed her back into the hole.

He told the rulers as the last couple of lionesses were being put into the hole.

"Okay…half of my pride, plus the cheetahs, stay and guard the lionesses. Don't let them die. Feed them if you can find anything. The rest of us will go and find the rest. Zazu, grab some of your family and find them. Report back to me," Simba said and Zazu nodded, immediately taking off.

Minutes later, they heard a call from Zazu.

"In the Shadow lands, they're trying to find you. They saw me and my family and they're following us. Be prepared!" Zazu cried.

"Timon, how long will it take to make another trap?" he asked and Timon winced.

"Uh…we ran out of sticks," he said. "To get some more and make another one….we don't have enough time."

Simba groaned but started thinking again.

"Okay…we attack now. No hiding behind the elephants now. Elephants…I want half of you to help us fight, the other half drag the wounded enemies into the hole. Nobody is to be killed! Knock them out, but don't kill them." Simba shouted and everyone got into their positions.

After a few minutes, the enemy came into view, their eyes narrowed. They walked slowly, and they were led by Kaiba and Kula. Kula, again, looked scared, and took reluctant steps forward.

"Say goodnight, Simba!" Kaiba cried, and they charged forward ready to attack.

Kaiba and Kula pulled back, and let the other lionesses go ahead, watching the other rulers do the same. The lionesses from Simba's combined pride fought as a unit, while the enemy lionesses were displayed everywhere, fighting with all their might. Simba looked over at Kaiba, and they nodded, understanding that their battle was to the death.

Suddenly Kaiba roared, seeing that the battle was going nowhere. Simba looked up.

"Simba…it's time." He said and Simba nodded, giving Kiara and Nala a quick nuzzle before walking forwards. The prides had spilt, the good on one side and the bad on the other.

"Kula, pick your target," Kaiba instructed, and Kula nodded, calling out Nala's name

Nala came forward, rage in her eyes. Kula whimpered softly, but it was barely audible.

Simba rose onto his hind legs, letting out a roar and slamming his paw down Kaiba's face. He yelped and went to attack him back, but Simba had already moved out of the way and jumped onto Kaiba's back, raking his claws up and down his body.

Kula reluctantly lunged at Nala, and they swung at each other, leaving scratches everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out to Nala, swinging her paw once again

"For what?" Nala asked, ducking

"For what Kaiba has put you through," she said, receiving a blow to the face.

"What about you!" Nala asked

"He forced me to follow him. He hurt me. And even if I could return, you wouldn't have accepted me," she said, striking Nala's muzzle.

Nala stayed silent, her muzzle smarting as she prepared to attack once more.

Kaiba flipped Simba away, then pinned him, biting into his neck. Simba roared in agony, and used his hind legs to launch Kaiba onto the dirt. Kaiba struggled to stand, his front legs almost collapsing. Again, he lunged forward, but he was slower, and Simba caught him in the face with his paw. Kaiba turned once more, tears in his eyes as he went to attack. With a final blow to the neck, Kaiba skidded across the ground and lay motionless.

His roar of pain distracted Kula, and Nala bit her hard in the neck, drawing blood. She squealed and swiped at Nala, but she had already moved out of the way. Nala struck her neck again, in the same place and hit a nerve, causing Kula to collapse. Sadly look over her, Nala bent down and ripped her throat open, killing her instantly.

Simba and Nala returned to the Pride, their eyes downcast with guilty expressions on their faces. The enemy lionesses dared not to approach them, but followed them to the hole.

"You are welcome to join any of our three prides." Simba muttered to the lionesses in the hole and they happily accepted, joining the pride they wanted.

Kiara warily approached her mother and father.

"Daddy…" she asked softly and he looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and he and Nala slowly made their way to Pride Rock, and sat at the peak, glancing down at the two dead lions.

* * *

_A/N: As i said...brutal. Scary...well, anyway. Working on my sequal now. That was the end, and I liked it, even if you didn't. Please tell me what you thought!!_


End file.
